


With You [song]

by just_sq



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Original Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_sq/pseuds/just_sq
Summary: A song about Emma Swan and her love for one Regina Mills. Inspired by and written for coalitiongirl's SUAS.





	With You [song]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coalitiongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coalitiongirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Send Up a Signal (that everything's fine)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607199) by [coalitiongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coalitiongirl/pseuds/coalitiongirl). 



> I wrote this song for coalitiongirl and her masterpiece as linked above. If you’re a Swan Queen fan and haven’t read the fic yet, go read it right now! Seriously. It is such an important story, and it will make you feel all the things.
> 
> Many many thanks to coffeesometime for the GORGEOUS cover art and to swatkat for cheering me on during the songwriting process. Credit for the word “weary” goes to her!

 

Cover Art by [coffeesometime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesometime/pseuds/coffeesometime). It's gorgeous; thank you so much for making it for me!!! <3 <3 <3

**Lyrics**

All my life, I've been a little lost girl  
No home, no family, no one who wants me  
I learned to run away, to save myself from hurt  
I learned to never need 'cause everybody leaves

Yet I seem to always run towards you  
And I feel at home with you  
The whole world just shrinks down to us, down to me and you  
Can I stay  
With you

All this time, you've been fighting to be free  
To choose your destiny, for love and family  
You hide behind your words. You care in subtle ways.  
You keep on pushing me, and I never want to leave

'Cause I seem to always run towards you  
And I feel at home with you  
The whole world just shrinks down to us, down to me and you  
Can I stay

We're both a little weary and worn from our pasts  
We've both been fighting on our own for so long  
The odds of victory rose when we fought together  
So will you take my hand, will you give us a chance

'Cause I want to run with you  
And I want a home with you  
The whole world just shrinks down to us, down to me and you  
Can I stay  
With you

With you


End file.
